Exercise devices, and in particular weight training machines, typically include a mechanical member that the user repeatedly moves along a prescribed path for exercise. Conventionally, movement of the mechanical member is resisted in some fashion (often by weights) to render the movement more difficult and thereby intensify the exercise. The movement of the mechanical member determines what muscle or muscle groups are to be involved in the exercise.
One popular exercise movement is the calf extension, in which the exerciser's foot moves from a flexed position in which it is generally perpendicular to the shin to an extended position in which the toes point away from the shin. This exercise can be performed with the exerciser in a standing position, in which case the resistance is often applied to the exerciser's shoulders via a harness or the like. Alternatively, the exercise can be performed in a sitting position, which is preferred by many exercisers because they are not required to balance while exercising and there is no vertical force exerted directly on the spinal column. Some seated calf exercise machines are designed so that the exerciser's legs are bent and resistance is applied on the upper surfaces of the thighs (in which case the resistance is applied to and lifted by the thighs as the toes point). Other seated calf machines are designed so that the exerciser has his legs relatively straight, and the resistance is applied at the ball of the foot (in which case the resistance is forced away from the shin as the toes point). Generally speaking, the calf extension movement exercises the gastrocnemius, plantaris and soleus muscles of the lower leg.
In some instances exercisers prefer to use a “straight-leg” seated calf machine, as such a design provides greater extension and stretch to the calf muscles in the flexed position. A typical “straight-leg” seated calf machine (exemplified by the 2ST Seated Calf machine, available from Nautlilus HPS, Inc., Independence, Va.) has a movement arm that is pivotally interconnected to a stationary frame and a platform that is fixed to the movement arm that the feet contact. Extension of the feet causes the platform to pivot relative to the frame. One of the potential shortcomings of such machines is a tendency for the exerciser to be lifted “up” (i.e., the heel is lifted off of the foot platform) when performing the exercise. Also, the movement arm is typically not designed to accommodate exercisers with different sizes of feet. As such, it may be desirable to provide a seated calf exercise machine that can address these issues.